1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to rendering digital maps in a network environment. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for enabling real-time updates to a map rendering configuration file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital maps are frequently used on networks such as the Internet to display locations of businesses and residences, to obtain driving directions, or for various other purposes. The maps are typically rendered by specialized software known as map rendering software using a predefined configuration. One example of map rendering software is the Drill Down Server by deCarta, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.
Map rendering software is typically configured by providing a set of instructions to a server using a configuration syntax. For example, the configuration syntax typically allows for the specification of which cartographic features will be rendered, the style in which the features are rendered, and the map scale to which a particular configuration is applicable. Label placement, fonts, colors, opacity and many other parameters can also be specified.
When the server starts, the map rendering configurations are read from files, creating a static set of available map styles. New configurations typically cannot be added without restarting the server.
In a web-based environment, maps are typically served up from an online provider of maps such as Yahoo!, MapQuest, or Google. Application developers can incorporate these maps into their web-based applications. For example, a site offering real estate service can provide maps rendered by one of the above providers in order to display the location of real estate for sale. However, aside from selecting from a different pre-designed map, there is no way for the application developer to make changes, in real-time, to the map's feature content, colors, labeling etc, because only the system administrator of the map server can typically affect changes to the configuration.